inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 48
Der Ort, an dem wir uns trafen ist die 48. Episode des InuYasha Anime. Handlung Inuyasha und Kagome sind immer noch zerstritten, obwohl beide sehr darunter leiden. Inuyasha fühlt sich für Kikyo verantwortlich und traut sich nicht, einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen. Nachdem auf beiden Seiten alle Freunde interveniert haben, beschließt Kagome, doch bei Inuyasha zu bleiben. Detaillierte Handlung Nachdem Kagome heimlich Inu Yasha und Kikyō gesehen hat, wie sie sich umarmten, entdeckte Inu Yasah sie und nun stehen sie noch immer einander gegenüber, fest in die Augen des Anderen blickend. Als Inu Yasha jedoch ihren Namen nennt, wendet sie sich ab und rennt davon. Am nächsten Morgen ist Inu Yasha nicht im Dorf, was jedoch keinen beunruhigt. Kagome gibt ihre gesamten Meidkamente ab und verschwindet dann wieder. Sango meint zu ihr, sie solle sich mit dem Hanyo vertragen, woraufhin sich Kagome erst wieder daran erinnert, dass es überhaupt einen Streit gegeben hatte. Sie erinnert sich an die Begegnung Inu Yashas mit Kikyo und dass sie darüber den Zwist vergessen hat. Als Kagome wieder verschwunden ist, meint Sango zu Miroku, dass Kagome geknickt aussah, woraufhin sich Miroku in Gedanken an die Lichter über dem Wald erinnert. Dann kommt auch Inu Yasha zum Brunnen, doch er ist äußerst wortkarg. Miroku teilt ihm mit, dass Kagome wieder in ihrer Zeit ist und er kommt mit seiner Vermutung ans Licht, dass Inu Yasha sich mit Kikyo getroffen hat und Kagome zugesehen hat. Als Inu Yasha das einfach neutral quittiert wundern sich die anderen, dass er sich nicht darüber aufregt wie sonst immer. Der Hanyo ist allerdings nicht zum Reden aufgelegt und lässt seine Freunde stehen. Im modernen Tokio sitzt Kagome auf ihrem Bett und denkt über das Geschehene nach und vor allem darüber, dass Inu Yasha ihr so tief in die Augen gesehen hatte. Sie hat das Gefühl, dass er sagen wollte, dass sie nicht mehr zusammen sein können, nicht mehr zusammen durch die Lande gehen können und daher war sie vor ihm davon gelaufen. Sie erinnert sich an die Geschichte zwischen Kikyo und Inu Yasha vor 50 Jahren und das letzte Gespräch und sie ist überzeugt, dass Inu Yasha sie für Kikyo aufgeben will. Das gleiche denkt Inu Yasha in der Sengokuzeit, dass er sie nicht mehr sehen kann, weil er sich für Kikyo entschieden hat, doch Kagome mit ihren Gedanken will sich eigentlich nicht damit zufrieden geben. Am nächsten Morgen sieht Kagome die Juwelensplitter und denkt, dass sie sie als letzte Hilfestellung Inu Yasha und den anderen zurückgeben sollte und dann würde sie wieder eine ganz normale Mittelschülerin sein. Beim Essen diskutieren Opa und Sōta darüber, warum Kagome wohl nur wenige Stunden in der Epoche der kriegerischen Staaten verbracht hat, natürlich so, dass sie es nicht hört. Als Opa sie jedoch darauf ansprechen will, unterbricht Mama ihn und bei Sota das Gleiche. Nachdem Kagome verschwunden ist, meinen die beiden, dass Mama viel zu ignorant ist und diese beweist das, indem sie kein weiteres Wort über Kagomes Wortlosigkeit verliert. Später trifft Kagome dann auf ihre Freundinnen, die sich freuen, dass sie sich endlich von ihrer "Krankheit" erholt hat. Schon bald reden sie jedoch auf sie ein, was denn mit ihrem Freund sei, woraufhin sie kurz stehenbleibt und sich dann schließlich zu ihren Freunden umwendet und mit einem strahlenden, aber offensichtlich aufgesetzten Lächeln verkündet, dass er wohl Schluss gemacht hat. Diese verstehen das Signal und fragen daher nicht weiter nach. In der Sengokuzeit muss Inu Yasha sich von seinen Freunden anhören, dass er gefälligst zu Kagome gehen soll, damit sie wieder zurückkommt. Miroku jedoch erkennt bald, dass Inu Yasha sich nicht überzeugen lässt und meint, dass er vielleicht einfach die Juwelensplitter holen sollte, damit er immerhin mit ihr zusammentrifft. Später redet auch Kaede mit ihm und meint, dass man mit einer Toten nicht zusammen sein sollte, zumindest nicht im Diesseits. Er jedoch meint, dass er mit Kikyo gerne sterben würde. Kagome steht genau auf der anderen Seite des Brunnens und denkt darüber nach, ob sie die Juwelensplitter zurückgeben soll. Sie ist innerlich am Ende und wünscht sich kurz, dass Kikyo einfach weg wäre, doch dann ist sie wütend auf sich selbst wegen eines solch schlechten Gedankens. Sie will nicht springen, da dann alles zu Ende wäre und als Ausrede für sich selbst meint sie, dass sie bei ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen mit dem Hanyo gut aussehen sollte. Auf dem Weg zurück zum Haus steht sie auf einmal an dem Ort, wo sie Inu Yasha zum ersten Mal traf, vor 500 Jahren. In seinem Schatten erinnert sie sich an die erste Begegnung, die Verwirrung wegen der Ähnlichkeit mit Kikyo... Sie meint, dass sie ihn vielleicht besser nie getroffen hätte, um nicht mit diesen Schmerzen leben zu müssen. Sie erkennt und gibt es vor sich selber auch zu, dass sie Inu Yasha liebt und will ihn noch einmal sehen. Dann kommt ihre Mutter durch das Tor und Kagome kann ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie weint sich bei ihrer Mutter aus und die beiden setzen sich auf eine Bank im Schatten des heiligen Baumes, wo Kagomes Mutter meint, dass der Baum ein ganz besonderer ist. Sie erzählt, wie sie sich vor der Heirat mit Kagomes Vater gestritten hatte und nicht wusste, wie es weiteregehen soll, doch unter dem Baum wurde ihr alles klar und sie fand die richtigen Worte und letztendlich bekam sie hier ihren Heiratsantrag. Dann meint sie, dass sie gar nicht wissen braucht, was passiert ist, um ihrer Tochter zu helfen, denn diese wird schon von alleine auf die richtigen Worte kommen, wofür sich Kagome bedankt. Shippou meint wieder zu Inu Yasha, dass er zu Kagome gehen soll, doch dieser hat Angst Kagome zu sagen, dass sie nicht zusammen bleiben können. Miroku und Sango kommen dann auch dazu und meinen, dass Inu Yasha sich nicht so anstellen soll und dass es Kagome wahrscheinlich viel schlechter geht, da sie völlig im Unklaren ist. Auch sie sind dafür, ein Gespräch in die Wege zu leiten und Inu Yasha will sich erklären, doch die drei gehen weg und resignieren, da Inu Yasha einfach nichts machen will. Inu Yasah geht später den Weg zum Brunnen, um Kagome zu sagen, dass sie nicht mehr bei ihm bleiben kann, doch als er auf der Lichtung ankommt, sieht er sie bereits auf dem Brunnenrand sitzen. Sie steht auf und meint, dass sie viel nachgedacht hat. Auch meint sie, dass sie Inu Yasha gut verstehen kann und so zu dem Entschluss kam, dass sie nicht in der Sengokuzeit bleiben sollte. Inu Yasha meint darauf erst einmal, dass Kagome die erste war, der er vertrauen konnte und dass sie immer treu an seiner Seite war, was er sehr schätzt, und er mag sie sehr. Doch er meint auch, dass er nie glücklich sein wird, da er die Last von Kikyos Tod zu tragen hat. Kagome sagt zwar, dass Kikyos Opfer wohl über allen ihren Leistungen für Inu Yasha steht, aber sie ist immerhin keine Untote. Die einzige Ähnlichkeit, die sie zwischen ihr selbst und Kikyo sieht, ist, dass sie beide Inu Yasha lieben und dass sie so auch den Mut aufgebracht hat, den Brunnen noch einmal zu durchschreiten. Zu guter Letzt fügt sie noch hinzu, dass sie ihn niemals vergessen wird und fragt, ob sie vielleicht doch bei ihm bleiben darf. Inu Yasha ist verwundert, dass sie wegen ihm bleiben will, doch er stimmt zu, auch wenn er das so offen gar nicht sagen muss. Kagome denkt sich nun, dass sie jedoch für Inu Yasha bestimmt ist und dass er wohl irgendwann auch von selber darauf kommen wird. Dann machen sie sich Hand in Hand auf den Weg zum Dorf zurück, während Kagome darüber nachdenkt, dass Inu Yasha irgendwann einmal nicht mehr traurig sein wird und dass sie immer bei ihm bleibt. Soundtracks #Spiritual Power #Title Card Theme #Trap (ab 0:09) #To the End of Sorrow #Longing #Beautiful Memories (ab 0:40) #Sit Down! (ab 1:00) #Sad Love (ab 0:06) #On a Trip of Destiny #Fate and Love (ab 0:08) #Searching for the Sacred Jewel #Searching for the Sacred Jewel (ab 1:05) #Kagome and Inu Yasha (ab 2:00) #Half Demon, Inu Yasha